Grimmjow GX
by Ashido Kano
Summary: Grimmjow tries his best to get expelled from Duel Academy after arriving. This is the semi-linear sequel to I Summon My Bankai. (story cancelled)
1. Grimmjow GX

Grimjow GX

Disclaimer: Bleach and Yugioh are © to their respective owners this is a fan crossover

AN: This is linear sequel to I Summon My Bankai. There is no need to have read it to understand this story.

Finally I fought Kurosaki only to have the end of my match stopped by that spoon of an espada. Here I am now bleeding out on some desert floor. That squad 4 shinigami captain healed everyone except for me. Great now I'm just as forgotten as that Ashido guy down in the Menos forest. Suddenly I noticed a familiar smell. I turned my head to see Szayel's lab in ruins and a big wooden snake thing being swung around by a red headed shinigami. I'd rather not know what's going on over there. But the smell…it was mood change gas! I had been exposed to that before when I followed Gin and Tousen to some city where everyone played children's card games. I swear if I end up back there I'm flipping a table; making a big mess! "I don't want to play Yu-Gi-Oh again! Screw that gas it made me into a nerd last time and I'm not about to die a nerd!" As soon as I spoke those words everything went blank.

I awoke inside of some dorm room. I looked at my wrist and –crap- a duel disk. I must be like a drunk man at the bar when it comes to card games; Never done. I looked around a bit and suddenly the door opened. Dum Dum Dummmm! A fat kid showed up. Why can't it ever be a hot model or something?

"Welcome to Slifer Red dorm." He said. "I'm your roommate Chumley Huffington and yours?"

I looked this kid up and down. "Grimmjow" I said before flipping the nearest table.

"Hey what did you do that for!" Chumley asked confused about my actions.

"I shall retain my dignity!"

"What dignity? Your at duel aca-"

I kicked Chumley in the dally bags before he could finish talking. Why? Why not? I then stormed out of the dorm. I know well enough that they'd have me playing card games. In fact I'm going to rampage everything in my way. In fact "Rampage" shall be my new catch phrase. I don't know why but it sounds dirty. I headed to the main building on campus; hopefully I could find a staff member or something and fight them to get expelled so I could escape dueling. On the way I ran into a girl who identified herself as Alexis.

"Out my way girl or your going to get Rampaged!" I yelled.

"And you're going to get sent to prison." She replied.

Well done I wasn't counting on that comeback. I didn't let her slow me down though. I reached the main building and went into the office of a Dr. Vellian Crowler. I kicked open the door and turned to see something strange. My face shriveled up like a prune. Yep, I've been drinking again. It was a person sitting at the desk with long blonde hair and something stolen from the wardrobe of Prince. I was as confused as a cow on Astroturf. I couldn't help but think 'who shrink wrapped this alien?'

"I'm a man" It spoke after a long awkward pause.

I left after that. I had the plan of threatening to rampage the first professor I saw but I think It would enjoy it. I returned to my dorm room. It was late now. The fat one was still on the floor. "Help me." I said as Chumley regained his composure. The whole while I continued saying those two words "help me." I now lay on the top bunk having shown my dominance as the alpha male among us. I figured I'd try again tomorrow. I think my room mate will attempt to walk to Mordor tomorrow as well. Chumley without a word, due to fear that I'd attack, lay in the bottom bunk. The continuous sound of me saying "Help Me" being the only sound in the room.

"Why are you saying Help Me for?" Chumley finally asked

"That's the floor responding to you standing on it."

Things grew silent again.

Morning came. I immediately went to the main building to confront a professor or whatever. I need to get expelled today if I am to escape the impending dueling. After a while of searching I found the She Hulk again.

"You expel me now! Or I'll um pee on your leg!" I yelled.

"Challenge Accepted." Replied Dr. Crowler "I see you're wearing the same thing from yesterday. I hope that means you've been up all night honing your skills. Or at least bought some new cards."

"No- and I tried that already!"

(Flashback)

"Sir I cant let you have those for free." Said the cashier.

"You're saying that because I'm broke! Hey everyone this store discriminates against the poor!"

(End Flashback)

"I see we have a Drama Queen. Fine lets Duel." Said Dr. Crowler

Seeing that we'd have to duel I reached for a card and Bam! Right in the kisser I was back in Hueco Mundo. I was merely having a bad dream. I knew I didn't have to duel. I control my own fate –Military! I'm glad I could escape a card based story without playing a single card. All is well that ends well. Wait! Oh no I'm still bleeding out lying on the sand! Well at least this way I can say it's finally over. What am I saying it's never over.

End?


	2. It continues?

Grimjow GX

Disclaimer: Bleach and Yugioh are © to their respective owners this is a fan crossover

AN: I know I said this was a one shot, I lied…This is linear sequel to I Summon My Bankai. There is no need to have read it to understand this story. I couldn't just leave a Yugioh fic without a single duel… Also the rating has been adjusted to M you have been warned.

This was the end; I saw the entirety of my life flash before my eyes. It was at this point I realized that I have no idea how many feet there are in a mile. As I lay taking my final breaths I cursed Szayel and all he stood for. Everything faded into white.

I found myself now falling into some weird place. It looked like a purple colored box canyon. Four wierdos appeared above me. They all looked like vampires that I bet that they sparkle. I've no clue where I am or who they were but this was like some weird afterlife for the afterlife I guess. It didn't make much sense but neither does a city full of people playing children's card games.

"I'm so badass that they had to kill me twice!" I yelled hoping to intimidate them.

"Welcome to Hell; if you are to survive you must listen to me." Their apparent ring leader said.

"I'll only listen to you if you've got some updog" I replied

"What's up dog?" He asked.

"Not much you?"

"Release the Kraken!" He yelled

There was a rumble behind me. The odd colored rocks broke and turned to dust. In a blaze of fire appeared what I thought as a Power Ranger.

"Get the **** over here!" the yellow ninja yelled throwing a kunai, with a cord attached to it, that stuck into my chest. He then pulled me over to him and beat me like I stole something from him. Me being the tough guy I am mocked him even though it wasn't to my benefit.

"Oh what you think this counts as pounding some p- AHHH!" I mocked while receiving the beating. The purple haired ring leader called the beating off. "Oh what can't keep up the pace? There's a pill for that." I said holding my ribs. The purple haired guy reordered the beating. "Oh what? I bet you have this guy beat everything for you! Chicken, Beef, Mind sharing what other meats you have him beat with the class?" That yellow ninja guy beat me until he began to get tired. Then he just started kicking me in the ribs. When the yellow guy gave up from having beaten me for what seemed to be a week straight only for me to keep up the insults the purple haired guy finally came down from his post above me. The ninja bowed to him before leaving in a burst of flames.

"Oh does this mean I'm in the gang now?" I said trying to keep face. I didn't want to show them that I was hurt. I really wanted to punch that yellow guy so hard he'd starve to death before he'd stop sliding.

"You've a mouth on you. For each instance you will receive a beating." He spoke

"You act like that frightens me. I had to live in the same building as Szayel and Aaroniero nothing you do scares me. Now get out of my face before I shove my boot so far up you're arse that you'll taste the sweat off my knee!"

"To the lowest depths for this one!" he said signaling for the others to take me somewhere. They grabbed be and tossed me down a hole nearby. Darkness consumed me as I fell.

I jumped to my feet as I hit the bottom. I looked around; I was in a room. Terror gripped my heart. "Noooo! Nooo!" I yelled. It was a dorm room! I was indeed in Hell! I looked the bed. The fat kid Chumley was there. "No! No! No!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Chumley looked at me like I was crazy. A knock; on the door followed by the dorm's manager coming into the room. He was holding a very fat cat.

"Hey what's going on in her?" The manager asked.

"Nooooooooooo! They Broke it! They Broke it! I can't fix it! Nooo!" I yelled falling to my knees. Why couldn't they just beat me again? I'd prefer that over this. There was a piece of paper and a crayon on the floor. I picked them up and made a hand turkey. That was all I could do.

To be continued…

A/N: I'll drag another person from bleach into this any suggestions?


	3. Day1 1of2

Grimmjow GX

"No Never!…no..no" I managed to whimper. I had been yelling into the early morning and my voice was done for. I've since laid in my bed pretending that I'm a carrot. A No-Carrot.

" You gonna give it a rest? We've class tomorrow." Chumley said rolling over in his bed. I figured he was right. I really must be like a drunk man at the bar on these things. I got drunk and now it's a hangover. Question is can I sober up and not play cards because…I've lost my train of thought. Anyways moving on!

Two hours later it was 6 a.m. and I figured I'd just play along like I did last time. I got up and found that I had a schedule for classes I'm suppose to take along with a red school uniform. Where these things came from I don't know and I don't F-ing care. I put them on and went to find my first class; Chemistry. Why they are teaching that subject in a place called Duel Academy defies me but whatever.

I arrived at the class to see a familiar face. That girl Alexis who I threatened to run, On my rampage… Get out of the gutter! Anyways she was here wearing a blue uniform.

"Hey Alexis, We're in the same class!" I yelled waving.

"You again? Are you stalking me?" She said in disgust.

"One of my favorite things to pull up on the Googles is pull up maps!" I said defending my knowledge of the interwebs. She looked at me like she had nothing to do with the great and mighty panther king. But I knew better. She had to be into me. Even without my hollow powers I can still practice my brand of machismo all across the country. Why do you think they called me the Sexta Espada?

First block class and Bam! Yet another familiar face, unfortunately I wanted to vomit. Dr. Crowler was back and looking just as freaky as ever! I don't know its like he accidently the whole thing with an ugly stick. Choose your verb for that last part. Oh and Chumley was here too. We sat and had this long lecture on what chemist do and why we need to learn it. The only think I need to know is that Bleach plus Ammonia equals Mustard Gas. Learned that from Szayel and it's been my main killer/prank ever since.

I left the class eager to battle a pokemon.

'_Grimmjow used stockpile. Stockpile 3! Grimmjow used spit up! It's super effective! Enemy punks fainted! Grimmjow gets 69 experience! -With Alexis Bing! I leveled up!'_

I ran into Alexis after class.

"Hey Alexis I've an Idea for a company! I call it MyBad Inc. and I've its first product!" I yelled flagging her down. "I call it ….Who's this guy?" I replied to her.

She was with some blue haired guy wearing a blue jacket whose name I immediately forgot. Since I can't remember names of dudes I just met I'm calling him 'Mr. Bunnypants'. I don't know what he said but if he wants to pay the game well you know what this will end with.

"May I ask who you are?" Mr. Bunnypants said.

"I don't care if you've a sweet trust fund or a Ferrari I'm the only one allowed to bring stuff out of the blue. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I almost beat Yugi Moto in the battle city tournament!" I replied hoping my last time here meant something.

"Prove it." He said.

"Well.." I had to think. I didn't have my deck. "Alexis I want you to follow my commands right quick." I said. She nodded deciding to humor me. "Alexis look at him then back at me. Then back at him, silly he's not me. Look in your hand. Now look at me." I said before floating in the air.

"What the? " the two said in unison.

"See I am who I says I am! I can fly!" I said surprised that I could fly because last time I couldn't. The only way this could be more awesome is if I was on a horse on a boat!

The bell rang, we were late for second block.

"Woo second block!" I yelled now on the ground running to class with my two new friends Alexis and Mr. Bunnypants. I don't know but I seem a bit happier now. Maybe I'm going through those stages of death you know. I don't know them but I think accepting that things won't go up hill is one of them.

Mr. Bunnypants left us because he didn't have the same class we did so my girl and I ran into our Foreign Language class. "Hey dorm manager!" I yelled entering in. The guy with the fat cat was our teacher. "No-Guy welcome I was just starting class!" He yelled back with a smile. Ok I was under the influence of a super drug/death what was this guy on?

"In this class as you guessed it I will be teaching you a new language." Dorm guy said.

"I already speak a few languages. Troll and Ebonics." I said taking a seat. I figured now with the Trix rabbit out of the way I could hit on Alexis. "Hey, wanna go out some time?" I asked her.

"Ugh, no. I get it you're a top duelist. But no thank you." She replied trying to scoot away from me.

Classic. I know this game, when a girl says no she really means Yes! "Hey girl you know you want to." I said scooting after her.

"Pepe le Pew! Will you stop harassing her?" This little munchkin of a kid said.

"Sorry I don't speak French. Besides I'm like a samurai version of Harry Potter." I replied before looking at this kid's name tag. "Syrus huh? Don't worry it's fine she's just misunderestimated my awesomeness."

"What was that? Did you fuse misunderstand and underestimated together?" Syrus replied.

"Heck Yeh!" I said standing up only to receive a hand clap from the instructor. "Good a volunteer. Come show us your knowledge of Spanish." Catman said. (Sorry I said I can't remember dude's names.)

I walked up to the board. I had to finish a sentence in Spanish. I know we speak Spanish all the time in Hueco Mundo but that doesn't mean any of us know Spanish. I wrote on the board: 'Me gusta tortugas'. Now looking back at it I should've walked up there like a zombie but whatever. Another kid walked up and I tripped him by accident. Oh I got a new invention I call it trip-o-matic!

'_New from MyBad Inc. Tired of not seeing people not fail? For twelve payments of 24.99 you get the trip-o-matic! People will begin failing at life in no time!'_

Before I could go on to detail how the trip-o-matic worked the one thing I feared more than anything was said by none other than Syris.

"Hey, I've just had it with you. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Shock le blue!"


	4. Kenpachi!

Well rub my nipples with sandpaper and beat my wiener with nitroglycerin, somehow that bitch Syrus got me. How'd I end up having to duel just trying to get a call out from my girl? Fine whatever. See if I care it's not like I don't like to duel it's just you know.

"Come on now, no dueling in the class room now. You can have your duel after class." Mr. Catman the dorm manager said.

I was happy to see that the short one sat but what the heck. I thought the dorm manager was my hommie. Why you betray me? So I sat in class waiting for the beginning of the end of my coolness. I really didn't want to duel but it seemed there was no escape. I wonder if I can shove this garden gnome down a cannon and fire it so I wouldn't have to duel him. I went to my seat and waited for destiny. The bell rang and it was time. "Finish Him!" I said the moment the bell rang.

Syrus stopped me in the hall.

"Go charmander!" I yelled

"Wtf pokemon? Ok go Pikachu!" Syrus replied

"Charmander used ember!"

"Pikachu used quick attack, its super effective. Now can we get back to actually dueling?"

"Normal isn't super effective against anything!"

He raised his arm up and put on a duel disk. I rose up my arm and punched him square in the face and ran away!

"Toasty!" I yelled running at top speed. I'd lap an Olympic star 3 times in a 5 lap race if I could.

'_New from MyBad inc. makers of the Trip-O-Matic! Tired of lagging behind in races? Tired of being in last place? Want to get gold but not into exercising to build up the ability to? You're just in luck new from MyBad Inc. we bring you Formula Haulass. Just take 2 drops in the morning and you'll be hauling ass in no time._

_Warning: Haulass is pure caffeine and may cause an addiction. Side effects include but not limited to hyperactivity and death. Consult your nearest drug dealer before taking Haulass. Effects may vary.'_

I stopped at my dormitory. "Grimmjow wins Fatality!" I looked and saw a lawnmower sitting outside my room. I was on the second floor of a place that only has stairs. How'd they get this up here? That shinigami who defeated Nnoitra was sitting on it. "What the? A shinigami? What did you die as well?"

He turned to me. "Ok now I'm positive this isn't Disney land." He said. A little girl popped up from over his shoulder. "Ken-chan you went the wrong way I said left." "I did go left! Do you know your left from your right?"

"…A lawn mower? We going for the NASCAR Sprint Cup?" I replied looking at the shinigami's whip. "You know if you add some cardboard you can make a body kit for that thing." I said looking at the lawnmower still.

"Hey where's the oyster shack? I was supposed to take a left at the oyster shack and Disney land is supposed to be on the right, right?" The big guy asked me ignoring the little girl on his shoulder.

"Hey we saw you before!" The little girl yelled pointing at me. "I'm Yachiru and this is Ken-chan!" She yelled smiling.

"Grimmjow, hey look my hair is sky blue yours is pink and his is black… You should dye your hair light green Mr. Black." I said looking at their hair.

"My hairs not pink!" Yachiru said jumping down "It's light-ish red!" she said puffing up her cheeks.

"That's called pink." Ken said sitting on the lawnmower still. "So which way to Disney land? Yachiru wanted to go there."

"You dead?" I asked only to receive a kick to the face.

"My hair's light-ish red not pink! Say it!" Yachiru replied still mad about me saying she has pink hair.

"Ok how'd you two get here?" I asked curious of how going to Disney land landed them here. I thought this was hell unless Disney land is hell in which case Tada you've arrived!

"I wanted to drive but I didn't have a license but you don't need a license to drive a lawn mower. Hisagi showed me that." Ken said smiling.

(Flashback)

"Oh no Kenny you hit someone's car!" Yachiro yelled pointing at the bumper of the car. "Don't worry I'll fix it!" She said jumping down and writing a note to be put on the car they hit.

'_Dear person we accidently hit your car! D= I know your suppose to write a letter about something but I don't know about what so I drawed you a kitty for you!_

*Picture of cat*

Sorry about that!=p

_Kenny and Yachi'_

(End Flashback)

I looked at them and then at the lawn mower. I bet that thing breaks land speed records. Traveling down the road going 3/5 the speed of light on a lawn mower Yee Haa! Got ourselves a live one boys! Bust out the moonshine and wisky! That's the most redneck ride ever but whatever beats having to duel right? "Yeh, I want to go to Disney land too!" I said cheerfully "There's no room on that so let me find a shopping cart right quick!"

"Yay! We're going to Disney land!" Yachiru replied and with a sigh from Ken we were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ!

(A/N: I'm mad fanfiction cant display ascii's at all.)


End file.
